


Snow Bilbo & the Thirteen Dwarves

by ewebean, pibroch (littleblackdog)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Fan Comics, Humor, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Minor Violence, Romance, Snow White AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewebean/pseuds/ewebean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackdog/pseuds/pibroch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the shadow of Mirkwood, Bilbo Baggins is one of many displaced hobbits under the rule of Thranduil Elvenking, rebuilding a home so far from the Shire's rolling hills.  It is quiet, calm, and perhaps even a bit dull. That is, until a strange dwarf invades his garden unannounced, and the predictions of a magic mirror uproot Bilbo's life in ways he had never expected.</p><p>A Hobbit/Snow White fusion AU; fancomic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn by [ewelock](http://ewelock.tumblr.com)
> 
> Written by [littleblackdog (pibroch)](http://pibroch.tumblr.com)
> 
> For progress updates as this project continues, you can follow us on tumblr! (posts tagged SBatTD)


	2. I'm Wishing - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be posting the chapters split up in parts here on AO3; here are the first two pages of Chapter One. This seems a fair way to do it, rather than waiting for the entire chapter to be done, especially since individual pages are posted on tumblr as they're finished.
> 
> Thanks for the brilliant feedback so far-- we're so excited you folks are enjoying it!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we're all clear: Bilbo does not actually hate elves. It just so happened that an elf used the well last, forgetting that a halfing such as Bilbo would need to use it later, and unthinkingly hung the bucket on the high hook. 
> 
> But Thorin is none the wiser and thinks this attractive creature dislikes elves and is as lonely as he is. _Jackpot._


End file.
